gearsofwar123fandomcom-20200213-history
Gears of war 2 collectible locations
Act One First off do the training mission because it contains two collectible items. The first appears relatively early on, at the end of the alley, where you’ll find an Eagle Newspaper on the ground. The second is near the end of the level.. Instead of running straight for the exit after climbing down the ladder, turn to the right after descending the ladder and head for the furthest hole at the end of the hall. On the ground is an Ambulance Driver’s Log. The next mission has five collectibles. The first appears to the far left-hand side of the room in which you have your third fight with the Locust. After you make your way down to the ground floor, there’s a little room on the left-hand side that contains a green Doctor’s Journal on the floor. The next collectible comes two rooms later, in what seems like a waiting room. In the centre of the room is a red-and-white Jacinto Medical Centre File. You’ll find the next collectible, the COG Letterhead, lying on the desk in a small room adjacent to the destroyed cafeteria. The next collectible item, a COG Proclamation, is a bit easier to find since it’s close to an ammunition supply but is also hidden near some trash on the ground. The final collectible in this level is located outside the hospital just as you exit the door and to the right, you’ll find a set of COG Tags. The next mission sees you riding on a vehicle most of the time, one of your collectibles however, a Grind lift Spec Sheet, is on the vehicle behind you. At the end of the level there is an Ammo Requisition Form near the ammunition to the left of the vehicle as you defend the driver. Howeverthe level after has four of them. The Jacinto Sentinel Newspaper is upstairs in the first building on the ground, and a Memorial Inscription is another one located on the wall of the war memorial area. Directly across from the Memorial Inscription, is a Driver’s Note. To get this collectible item, you’ll have to head for the back of the Imulsion station, where it’s on the floor near the doorway. As you leave that building and pass the fuelling station, you will pass through a tunnel that is blocked by cars. Before you leave the tunnel head into a small room on the left where you’ll find a set of COG tags. Act Two The second mission has two collectibles. The first one appears just after the second Rock worm. To the left of that worm and hidden behind some vines in a small room is the Grind lift Pilot’s Journal. If you look for the blue-glowing Grind lift, you’ll find it much easier to find. Your next collectibleis located close to the end of the level. After battling through a chamber with Drones, Reavers and two Troika, head behind the Troika on the platform, where you’ll find a Kantus Scroll. The mission “Disturbing Revelation,” has just one collectible, and it’s impossible to miss. After fighting off the first wave of Locust, a door will open, allowing you to pass a hallway. Immediately to the right of the door, on the other side, is a Locust Emblem. The “Sinking Feeling,” mission has two collectibles. The first one, an Ilima Help Wanted Ad, is hidden up on the platform to the right of the Blood mounts. A set of COG Tags, is located on the ground near a graffiti-covered wall just after Cole rescues you. In “Captivity” you’ll only find the Ilima City Journal, which is located in a rock outcropping just after you free Baird from a Locust cell. In your next mission you’ll find a Car Gold Magazine lying on the ground to your left as the mission opens. Your next item, a set of COG Tags, is really elusive. After you talk to Carmine a rolling wall of debris that the worm has eaten force you to run for your life. As you near the end of your run, you’ll find a ramp going up to safety. Immediately before this ramp, look on the ground to the right and you’ll find the COG Tags. Act Three The second mission, however, contains three, all of which are hidden in rooms. The first collectible is hidden in the first small room on your right after starting the mission. A New Hope Computer Printout is lying on the floor between a file cabinet and a desk. You’ll find a New Hope Memo, in the back right-hand corner of a room opposite to the main hallway. This room is right before the room with the Flamethrower. The final collectible in this level is located near the room in which you encounter some Wretches and an automated security system. After letting the security system kill the Wretches, you’ll want to turn it off. Behind the switch is a small room with the New Hope Medical File. The third mission in Act 3, “Rude Awakening,” features two collectible items. The first, a New Hope Journal, is in the small building to the right immediately after you exit the facility. After exiting the train, you’ll find yourself fighting through a garage of sorts. Once you pass the garage, before you board the train, turn around and head for the building at the rear of the train yard, which “contains” your next collectible: Captivity Marks. Displacement is the next mission that includes some collectible items. This level is pretty linear, so finding the collectible item isn’t hard. As you enter the ruins, take out the Locust that come your way, then head for the right-hand side of the ruins. On the right is a short flight of stairs, and at the top of those stairs lies a Stranded Journal. Act Four There’s one collectible in the first mission. Don’t use the end terminal straight away. Walk over to the other terminal across from it and use that instead to gain: The Locust Terminal. The next mission’s only collectible is a Locust Prisoner’s Journal which is located in a small alcove to the left of the level’s second terminal. Make sure you get it before using the terminal. “Hornet’s Nest” has two collectibles. The first, the Locust Jailer Document, is located in a hallway near the beginning of the level. After blasting past a wave of Locust, walk down the stairs and turn immediately right. Follow the hallway until the part where you are forced to turn left, where you’ll see the collectible near a pattern in the ground. A while later you’ll encounter two Grinders with Mulchers. The room after the Grinders has two closing doors. As soon as you enter this chamber, roadie run up the steps and across the room, where, if you’re fast enough, you’ll be able to squeeze inside the second closing door before it shuts tight. At the back of the room you’re now in, behind a Troika turret, lies a Human Finger Necklace. The next mission also holds two collectibles. After the spiral staircase, you’ll enter a large room. Toward the left of your entrance location is what looks like a pedestal with candles around its top. This pedestal is what you need to grab. From there, you’ll go through more staircases and rooms, until you need to activate a bridge. After you run across the bridge, turn left and run all the way to the end of the hall, where you’ll find the next collectible: Locust Defensive Plans. “The Best-Laid Plans” is the next mission, and its two collectibles are somewhat difficult to find among the ground here. Look for the Locust Lift, and then look for a small alcove on the right just past the lift. Inside this little area, near a small set of steps, is a Locust Invasion Map. To find the next collectible take note of where you team back up with your squad after defeating the Grinders. To the right, where the Grinder was shooting, is a staircase. Climb it and walk down the hall, and you’ll see a pattern on the floor that looks like a disfigured half-moon. This pattern is the Trinity of Worms collectible. The next mission’s only collectible, Locust Tablets, can be found at the beginning of the level by turning around to the left when you enter the room and looking on the ground between the second and third column. Act Five The second mission has two collectibles. After your air support eliminates the Locust from your first conflict, go down the set of stairs on your right and move towards the small platform below. On this lies the COG Recon Report. The second collectible is near the end of the level, which climaxes with a battle against two Brumaks. During this battle, look down to a lower platform, right of the Longshot, where you’ll see some COG Tags. In “Free Parking,” after the battle against the Grinder Boomer, behind the wall to the Grinder’s right you’ll find the first collectible in this mission, a Jacinto Sentinel Newspaper. Shortly after you get the Hammer of Dawn, you’ll find yourself in a war torn street. On the left side of the street is a devastated building with a pillar lying on the ground. You can find some COG Tags near that building. The final Gears of War 2 collectible can be found in “Tenuous Footing,” the second-to-last mission of the game. After the floor has dropped out from underneath you and the building collapses, before you leave the room, look in the corner behind the desk and you’ll find the final collectible of Gears of War 2, another Stranded Journal.